


Left Behind

by fangirlingacrosstheuniverse



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: And isn’t a fan of getting older, Angst, Gen, Sarah Jane misses her Doctor, but like canon level angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse/pseuds/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse
Summary: Sarah Jane is all grown up now- but growing up means letting go of your childhood dreams.
Relationships: (one sided), The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Kudos: 6





	Left Behind

The first thing that strikes her is how _young_ this Doctor is. She's perky and bouncy, possibly more energetic even than Bow-Tie was.

The second thing she notices-

**she.**

Sarah-Jane considers herself progressive- and she is, but-

But she's not interested in women that way.

Not that the Doctor returns her... romantic feelings. Still, it feels like betrayal. The Doctor isn't just the wrong age, now she's the wrong gender. The gender change is in no way targeting Sarah-Jane, but...

It's ridiculous, but her mind sticks on the fact that the Doctor has left her behind forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some angst because why not right. This may be the first time I’ve intentionally written a heterosexual character, which is exciting I guess. I just started thinking about how Sarah Jane would feel meeting the thirteenth Doctor- must be hard to watch someone keep getting younger as you get older. And personally I don’t think Sarah Jane’s feelings toward the Doctor were all that one-sided, but hey Sarah is feeling angsty. There may be more of this at some point, but for now I’m happy with it as a drabble.   
> Let me know your thoughts! Thanks anyone who’s read this far :)


End file.
